linkinparkfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Letras:Rock
I am the original DJ Jazzy Jay from the Mighty Mighty Zulu Nation. And first I'll say my name is um, original scratch creater Grand Wizard Theodore. For those who don't know, I started back out in '74. Africa Bambata, Disco King Mario, Cool Herc, Grandmaster Flash and you know, some of the pioneers who did it back then you know. Hip hop is universal now it all depends upon on what you do. Hip hop is like what you would call the bastard child of a lot of different forms of music. I just feel good that like, like a lot of rock bands are like recognizing the culture. We used to play these beats because they used to drive us on the dance floor. And people don't really know that it's a rock record until like the guitars come in and stuff like that. We didn't have no hip hop beats back in the days we had to take it from everywhere we could get it from. Just trying to take it to another level. That's what keeps the music new and keeps it fresh. As far as rock is concerned, I think rock is, you know, a big part of hip hop. Rock helped influence hip hop, hip hop helped influence the world. Shh... Yeah. Hey. Shh... You hear me? Ok. Listen... Yo, it's like a triple-staged darkness, listen and drift, Every muscle in your skin starts to shake and shift, You can hate the gift, but my phrases daze your clique Spray your face when I spit, I mean it. You're just too conceited, repeating and repeating, You're a thugged out gangster pimp 'til you believe it. Seems like there's too much Pac, we don't need it. I'm cool on your heat, you can keep it. It's not a big secret, this is a game you can't win, You're singing the same thing, but we're bringing the answer Just close your eyes and pretend again that your skin isn't as thin as the skin you're in, bitch. Give me a second just to spell it out, So nobody can twist what I'm talking about, I don't have to fake anything I feel, Because we both know every word is real. So, give me a second just to spell it out, So nobody can twist what I'm talking about, I don't have to fake anything I feel, Because we both know every word is real. Right about now the funk soul brother. Check it out now the funk soul brother. Right about now the funk soul brother. Check it out now the funk soul brother. I got the skills that contanium, straight to the cranium, Try to play me and we can go to war like Iranians, A deep cat, I speak rap, as long as the beat phat, My chain be off the meat rack, Lord finesse, don't harass the guards with four bars and piss on like half your squad, So the savage, I don't give a crap, I don't harass the people playing russian roulette with automatics, See, on the street I'm top the rank Three words, see when I get the dice, stop the bank, Bet against me, you'll get your ass kicked, Leaving my street team, for nothing but ass whoopins, Hard hitters (Handsome Boys), The type to sport the chicks on the arm like John Ritter The bomb beat, being stabbin the third, Better play like Jehova witness, just spread the word. The sky opens wide, to swallow me again, Once I am inside, I'm lost and can't pretend These pictures in my mind, are not a part of me, These memories hold em tight, 'til I can hardly breathe. I can hardly breathe. (Breathe) I can hardly breathe. (Breathe) I can't hardly stop the memories. Nothing I can say or do will take away what I've been through. What you were is what I've come to be. Nothing you can say to me will take away these memories. What you were is what I've come to be. Ver Tambem Colaboracoes Letras Category:Letras